The present invention relates to a spectacle frame with a pivoting mechanism connected to a lens hanger that allows the lenses to be rotated in a plane that keeps the lens in the same plane in the working state and the parked state. This has the advantage over traditional flip-away lens arrangements by not interfering with the wearer when working in close quarters, such as when using a microscope or making repairs where the flip-away lens devices would not be useable without removing them. While some people need to wear their glasses at all the time, others only need them for specific situations, such as reading or working on the computer. These individuals can find that they are constantly putting on and removing their frames, which is inconvenient and presents an opportunity for the frames to become misplaced or damaged.